Organization XIII's secret member
by Shadylex
Summary: Permanent hiatus. See last chapter.
1. Chapter 1: The finding of a new member

I don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II

* * *

"Ahh!" 

A girl in Twilight Town has just woken up by the haunted mansion. She had the feeling she was… missing something. "Where is it?" she asked herself looking through the grass searching for it. "Looking for something?" said a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw a man in a black coat with bright red hair. "Who are you?" she asked. "Me? I'm Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? But really, you should ask yourself that question. Who are you?" "I'm-" but she was cut off because… she truly didn't know whom she was.

"I'll tell you what you are. You're a Nobody. A thing never meant to exist, but if you join us you can get what you're missing back and become whole. Though twelve members are already a big enough number to get them back."

"Twelve?" she asked. "There are currently twelve members in our Organization. Letting you in will make an unlucky thirteen, but... since this is you lets go there and see if he'll allow you in," he said and held out his hand. The girl slowly walked toward him and grabbed his hand. Then dark wisps came out of the ground and transported them to Castle Oblivion.

When the first land inside Castle Oblivion. First thing the girl said was, "Never do that again, Axel. Understand?" "Feisty girl aren't you?" he said and walked off into a hallway. Leaving the girl in the room alone. "Axel are you sure she's a Nobody?" said a voice in the room next to her. "Huh?" She walks over to the wall and placed her ear against the wall.

"I'm sure, Superior. She has the same voice," said Axel. Suddenly a portal opened besides her and she flinched away from the wall to see who it was. "Is this her?" said a man in silver hair. "Yeah that's her, I never though she had a beautiful face like that. If I had a heart, I would feel pity for her," said Axel who was besides him.

The supposedly Superior looked closer at her face and nodded. "She'll be our XIII. Axel, find Saïx and tell them to go to the sparring room. He's going to train her until then," ordered the Superior. Axel nodded and left in a black wisp.

"Who are you… and how do you know about me?" she asked. The Superior looked back to her and grinned. "You're just like how she said it or should I say you."

"What are you talking about? You're starting to freak me out."

"You shouldn't. After all how are going to help up get Kingdom Hearts, if you don't even know your own weapons, -"


	2. Chapter 2: Another member?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts -I wish I did though...-

* * *

"Lexen, are you holding back again?" asked Saïx. 

It's been two months ever since Lexen came into the Organization. She has grown very strong quickly, but still had to practice with Saïx.

"No… I'm just waiting for your move," said Lexen waiting for him.

Saïx ran toward her with his claymore and was about to hit her when she flicked her arm and Marluxia's scythe appeared and blocked the attack.

"When are you going to stop drawing that weapon? It's starting to get a bit boring." Lexen just shrugged and replied,

"I just like swing things that are sharp, that's all. I inherited it from you and Axel." She tried to kick him, but he teleported behind her and attacked again. She moved the scythe to the top of her head to block the attack. Saïx jabbed her kneed and she stumbled.

He was about to strike again when he felt something cold against his neck. He looked down and saw that Lexen had the scythe against his and his claymore against hers.

"I guess this is a draw?" Lexen laughed at her joke and made her scythe disappear, as did Saïx.

"Am I ready to fight the higher ranking members now?" asked Lexen. "I fought you for two months and won some of them and made a tie with lots of them. I'm getting tired with fighting you."

"Xemnas want to make sure you're just like how you were before," replied Saïx.

"Why is it that every member knows me and they expect me to know them?" asked Lexen. "That's because-" Saïx was blocked off when Zexion appeared between them with the help of a portal.

"Xemnas wants to see you Lexen," he said.

"Is this for a mission, again?" she asked. Day after day she's been getting missions from Xemnas to do multiple things to enhance her strength.

Zexion nodded and Lexen left in a black wisp.

She reappeared in Xemnas's room. "Superior, what kind of mission do you have for me now?" Xemnas replied,

"A retrieving mission. You are to go to Twilight Town and search for a boy that seems to be new in the town." Lexen has been to Twilight Town plenty of times to memories the civilians.

She nodded and we off.

Once she got to Twilight Town's haunted mansion, she searched for the Nobody. "I wonder where he could be?" She started to walk toward town to search for him.

"Where could he be? He could be in the sandlot being picked with Seifer again." She sighed and walked on the roofs of the houses to the sandlot.

"Found you…" She was looking down from the roof down onto a blond boy that was being picked by Seifer and his gang. She decided to give him pity and tried to maneuver Seifer outside of the sandlot.

She walked over to the house that also provided as and entrance for the sandlot and threw a rock at him.

"Hey who threw that!" said Seifer looking in the direction where the rock was thrown. By then Lexen had jumped into a portal and was on the other side of the sandlot. She opened another portal and stuck her hand through it.

It appeared by the entrance and she threw a rock at him. She withdrew her hand hoping that Seifer will think someone was there. "Get back here!" yelled Seifer and ran after the, what he think, person with his gang behind him.

She jumped down and walked toward the Nobody. He turned around and saw Lexen.

"Are you here to pick on me too?" he asked weakly. She shook her head and held out a hand. "Come with me and you'll be strong and you'll never have to be picked on by those guys again."

The boy hesitated, but then walked toward her slowly and grabbed her hand. Black wisps come from the ground and took them to Castle That Never Was.

* * *

R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Member XIV

To all the previous readers that read this, I'm still working on this and adding a few more details. So please just wait until I get to the chapter we left off. As for the new readers, enjoy the story!

* * *

"Get up you." Both of the Nobodies where in the elevator at the castle and the blond headed boy collapsed once it started moving. "Fine I'll help you us since you were just made." 

She kneed down, took one of his arms and wrapped it around her neck. "One… two… three." Lexen hoisted both of them up while the elevator was stopping.

"At least it stopped, that's the good part. Now you need to climb the stairs." She sighed to herself as she dragged both of them to the other side of the elevator.

---

"Superior! I have him!" After long flights of stairs she final got to his room and was about to collapse too. She was starting to get impatient and started kicking his door.

"Superior I know you're in there! Don't make me get a Berserker here!"

She final got her answer with the door opening to a damp Xemnas. After a few seconds of silence Lexen asked,

"Did Demyx do it again?" Xemnas nodded as Lexen saw into his room. It was soaked in water and everything was pretty much on the floor.

"Well first let get to business with this Nobody," she said pointing out the Nobody she was carrying with her head. "Then I'll get a Dusk to clean up the mess."

Xemnas nodded and went out to get everyone for the meeting while Lexen went off to get something, which let the blond Nobody follow the leader Nobody.

---

"Now that we know that the Keyblade Master has lost half of his strength. Who will test his strength?" asked Luxord.

It appears that the new Nobody, dubbed as Roxas from a journal Xemnas pulled out from nowhere, is the Nobody of the Keyblade Master, Sora.

"I'll go since I'm the strongest in the Organization and it would get me a chance to see into his memories," said Xemnas.

"Xemnas are sure you should look into her journal? She said if she found out that anyone looking into that farther than the first two pages, she's going to come back here and kill the person looking into it," noted Saïx.

"I don't think she would kill me. She is still very loyal to me no matter what the situation is," said Xemnas, before he continued the meeting.

When Xemnas was about to dub Roxas as number XIV Lexen spoke up.

"I give up my position of Number XIII, so that Roxas maybe XIII while I will be an additional member of Organization XIII. I will do as ordered still, but I will disprove on mission where I must encounter the Keyblade Master or might be seen by him. This will help us if the rest of the Organization has been annihilated."

Saïx gave Xemnas a suspicious look and he gave one back in return.

"Fine… you will still be the Forgotten Memory, but as number XIV. You will then be trained by Zexion on how to hid yourself in the shadows."

Lexen looked over to Zexion and he nodded.

"Fine, Superior. I will agree to these conditions."

With that they have gotten their new XIII, dubbed Roxas the Key of Destiny. What they didn't know is that with this new member… came the destruction of the Organization.

* * *

Please R&R and be patienct! 


	4. Chapter 4: It has begun

Another chapter up, I think I'll get all the chapters up by today, if not then tomarrow. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Period!

**_

* * *

Soon you will be in my grasp again, __my dear._ **

"Huh?" said Lexen as she looks around for the source of the voice. She shrugs and continues her training.

It's been only a week, but she has improved in stealth and her hearing. She and Zexion were in an illusion of a forest he made and she had to make sure that Zexion didn't see her until the training was over.

She heard the sound of dry leaves being crushed and jumped up into a tree. She looked behind to make sure no small branches were broken. Then she grabbed a tree branch above and pulled herself up higher.

In the process of doing so, some leaves fell and she didn't notice them.

---

Zexion was walking casually through the illusion forest when he saw some leaves falling. He walked under the tree and saw Lexen.

"Lexen, you've been spotted. Lets end training here," he said and made the illusions disappear.

---

Lexen landed on the floor of the training room as the illusions disappear.

"Darn and I though I would have you going there," she said. Both of them exited the training room and went there separate ways.

Then Xemnas appeared before her from a portal. "I have a mission for you."

She nodded and awaited the orders.

"I want you to go with Marluxia to Castle Oblivion and keep an eye on him. Don't let him see you, only let IV, V, and VI see you."

She didn't completely understand, but nodded. She opened a portal and walked in.

---

Once at Castle Oblivion, she kept a close eye on Marluxia.

For the past couple days, Marluxia has been acting… odd around the Superior and she wondered how Xemnas allowed Marluxia to be lord of this new castle.

"Maybe he coaxed him to do it, but why is he doing this?" she said while looking around the corner.

She heard someone coming. She opened a portal in the wall and sank back. She waited in the dark tunnels to see who was around the corner.

She then saw Marluxia and was surprised at the sentences he spoke,

"Sora should be here soon. Finally I will be able to over thrown Organization XIII and make it my own." He grinned while opening a portal to a mysterious room.

After Marluxia was out of sight, Lexen reappeared from her portal and gazed at the still open portal.

'Should I…? No. Superior told me not to be seen by anyone but IV, V, and VI,' she thought.

The portal closed and she started to head down to the lower levels of Castle Oblivion.

---

"Vexen, do you know anything about this?" said Lexen as soon as she entered into the castle's bottom level lab.

Vexen was about to drop the chemical he held when she came in, fortunately he caught it before it could do damage.

"Yes, Marluxia wants to overthrown the Organization-"

"I already know that. I mean _why _is doing it?

"I don't exactly know. For a new member he has very high goals, Larxene too. He's planning to use the Keyblade Master, Sora, against us. I'm pretending to be on there side, but I'm against them with Zexion and Lexaeus."

"And how is he planning to control this Keyblade Master?" asked Lexen curiously.

"By his memories. He's using this girl named Naminè to erase someone important to him and replace her with herself. She has unusual powers over peoples memory and those around him."

Lexen nodded and leaned against the wall, but had to leave her relaxing spot when Xemnas came in.

"Lexen, I have a mission for you," he said. She wondered what kind of mission this was going to be.

"You and Saïx are going on a scouting mission to another world. Find any Heartless, eliminate them immediately and report back."

She nodded and opened a portal to where Saïx would be.

---

"Saïx, which world are we going to?" asked Lexen while they both walked in the dark tunnels.

"Its name wasn't displayed on the universal map and Xemnas wanted us to see if it's full of Heartless for Roxas to eliminate," replied Saïx.

"Hey Saïx remember when I was new here I used to do this to you?" she said reaching her arm out, but he didn't notice.

"Doing what-" Before he could finish his question, Lexen was tugging softly at his hair, like a small child. He made a small smile toward her while she released him.

It was amazing that Saïx didn't go berserk on her when she does that. She was the only one that also made him smile.

"We're here," he said breaking the moment. He opened a portal to the world and both of them walked out.

What met their eyes surprised them a bit.

It was empty, empty and black. They were standing in the middle of what looked like a village, but now it was burned down and was slowly disintegrating into the wind. Then Lexen finally said,

"We have to inspect this, Saïx?"

Saïx silently agreed with her, this was a bit… pathetic for Organization XIII members to scout out on a world as empty as this one.

"Maybe the Superior miscalculated and picked the wrong world. Lets return to the castle," suggested Lexen. She was about to open a portal when an army of Heartless appeared, from the ground and the skies.

Heartless from the air started to attack both of them and the Heartless from the ground sank into the ground.

Saïx and Lexen prepared themselves for battle as Heartless rained down on them.

---

It has been an hour, but the Heartless keep coming from an unknown source.

"Well… at least we know that this place is full of Heartless, but the question now is if we can escape?"

Lexen slashed at one of the Heartless with Larxene's kunai and threw one at a Tornado Step.

Suddenly time stopped. Heartless were in mid-air attacks at her, Saïx was about to go into berserk mode, and a strange figure in armor with a Keyblade over his shoulder was in the middle of it all.

"Who are you!" demanded Lexen.

The figure didn't response, but charged at her with his Keyblade at his side.

Lexen jumped out of the way in time to not be cut in half with the Keyblade. He turned around and she heard something under his breath. He held out his arm and what looked like a sonic boom, exploded from his hand.

The shock from the boom threw Lexen from her feet and into a portal made by the mysterious person.

---

_She has changed a lot since the last time we saw her, but you didn't have to attack her that hard._

**_Don't worry, we'll find a way to get her back and help us. And I was testing her if she was strong like she was before. _**

_But we have to erase her memories of the organization, none the less. _

**_I understand that and I'm working on it. _**

Lexen heard these voices but didn't understand what they were talking about. Then she heard the sound of metal bumping against each other and when she opened her eyes a bit, she saw a Keyblade pointing straight at her face.

A small orb was forming at the tip of it and she felt like something was being taken away from her. She tried to stand up and fight them but her energy was out and she lay there as her memories were passing though her eyes and left her.

The last thing that she saw before blacking out was a small glowing heart floating away.

---

Back at the castle Marluxia controlled over, in a room with no doors or windows, a girl with blond hair and a white dress was drawing something.

It was a girl falling into a void of darkness with pictures of Organization XIII besides her. After a couple seconds the area where the Organization where shown where slowly fading. After a minute all the pictures were gone and only left the girl.

She said silently to herself so that the people in the room wouldn't know what she was saying,

"… It has begun…"

* * *

Still working on it... R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5: A new beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did Sephiroth would of been dead by the time Cloud got to him.

* * *

In the air, hundreds of yards in the air, a portal opened and Lexen came falling out. 

She was falling head first into what ever collided with her.

She was covered in cuts, gashes, bruises, and blood was slowly seeping out of each of them into the air.

She opened her eyes slowly opened to see the surrounding view. She saw below her lights, just blurry shades of lights. Her vision got clearer and she also saw people and stores.

She heard laughter and music; it must have be a festival day because of the food she also smelled.

She looked directly below her and saw a castle and something blue.

It got closer and closer with every pasting second and she was close enough to see it was a pond.

Suddenly she heard screams and looked over to the people as the pointed to her. Just as fast as the people saw her she collided into icy waters.

----

She finally opened her eyes and felt herself being dry and on a warm bed. She looked over to her side and saw a man reading a book next to her.

He looked up and saw her awake and said,

"Good, you're awake. I though we lost for more a moment."

She cocked her head a bit as a sign of confusion.

The man stood up and left the room. He came back later with a blond haired man with a red scarf around him.

"Master Ansem I think she's still shocked from the fall into the pond," he said.

The man had dark tan skin and white hair that was mid-back long. He wore a white lab coat that was as long as his body. A small purple scarf was at his neck and it went down to his chest. The top of his coat was a bit unzipped to show the black clothing under it.

"And the bump on her head?" asked Ansem.

"It's still there, but it's not a swollen as it was before."

"Good Xehanort. I'll go speak with her now."

The one called Xehanort bowed a bit and left the room. Ansem walked over to Lexen and sat in a chair.

"Now… do you remember anything of your past?" he asked.

Lexen looking into her memories and found only her name and age.

"Nothing except my name and age."

"Can you tell me them?"

"Lexen and fifteen."

Ansem looked at her a bit and nodded. He left the room and it left Lexen to look around her new environment.

The room was metallic on one side, and peaceful on the other. She slowly got up and looked out the window to her right.

Birds were flying around and landing on the table that was outside on the postern. She also saw in the distance a small town.

She looked down and saw four men by a pond. She slowly got up from her bed, but stopped when her legs were over the edge of the bed. She continued to slowly get up from her bed and walk toward the door.

She winched every time she took a step, but ignored them. She wanted to see the men downstairs.

When she got the to stairs, it was a problem. She took one careful step up and her face scrunched up again. She continued until she got down completely.

She finally got outside and hid behind one of the pillars by the men. She looked pass the pillar and examined the men.

One of them was Xehanort, from what she knows. He was sitting under a tree reading a book.

The second one was a man with long blond hair that was surrounded by books; he occasionally looked back from his book to the two other men there.

The third one was a large muscular man talking with a teenager. His hair was red-brown and was slicked back with small parts of his hair sticking out.

The last one had a light purple hair that covered the right side of his face. He seemed a bit young to work with men like these.

"Even can you check up on our guest, please?" asked Xehanort.

The man with the blond hair closed the book he was reading and stood up from his enclosed area.

Lexen gasped and tried to quickly return to her room, but before she took a step, the momentum of her turned caused her to fall on the spot.

She got up quickly, but slow enough to not cause her more pain and limped to her room.

She was about to reach the stairs when she heard a cheerful,

"Well what are you doing out of bed?" She turned her head to see Ansem.

"I-"

"Master Ansem!" She turned her head to see Even running toward her and Ansem.

"I'm sorry, I was about to see her when-" Ansem held up a hand and said,

"No need for apologies, she only wanted to explore a bit."

Lexen looked at him confused and he only laughed.

"Then if she likes to look around, I would take her around," said Even

She looked over to Even then to Ansem like a little child.

He grinned and nodded to her. She then walked over carefully to Even and he led her to where everyone else was.

"Xehanort, it seems your friend took a little time to look around the castle," said Even when they reached the small garden.

Xehanort looked up from his book and stared at her. "Well… I guess there's nothing to do, but introduce us. I'm-"

"You're Xehanort, I heard from my room." He stared at her and he smiled a bit.

"I'm Aeleus," said the muscular man.

"I'm Ienzo," said the small teenager.

"I suppose you already know my name right?" She nodded and looked around her.

"Now that you know our names, how about we know yours?" asked Aeleus.

She was about to say her name when a memory flashed though her eyes.

_A woman with light tan skin, black hair, and blue eyes was holding a child in her arms._

_Next to her was a man with white mid-back length hair and dark tan skin, with orange eyes._

_"What should we name him?" asked the woman smiling at their son._

_"Hm… how about Xehanort?" said the man. The child in his wife's arms made a small laugh with the sound of his name._

_"Xehanort… fine we shall call you Xehanort."_

"Hey, are you okay!" She was shaken back and forth by Even as she stared at everyone wide-eyed.

"What… what happened?" she asked.

"You were about to answer us when you fell down looking hypnotized," said Ienzo.

"It looked like you were seeing something. What did you see?" asked Aeleus.

She looked up and kept the memory to the back of her head. "Nothing… I guess I'm still hurt. That's all."

Everyone sighed and Even helped her up.

"You should rest more. You can tell your name later," said Even.

"O-okay." She followed Even to her room while thinking back to that memory. 'Was that… a memory of Xehanort?'

* * *

Mmm... yeah R&R please 


	6. Chapter 6: The body, heart, and soul

Axel, I don't feel like doing the disclaimer...

Axel: Why me?!

Because I said so unless you want Akuroku fans on you!

Axel: ShadedHope doesn't own Kingdom Hearts! -runs-

* * *

It has been a week since she has been here and she was able to go about the castle and go into town. 

"Xehanort I'm going into town again," she called out when she was about to go through the door.

"Okay!" he yelled. She was about to touch the doorknob when it opened to two men.

One had an eye patch on his right eye and a scar going to under his left eye to under his cheek. He had a yellow eye and had white highlights going down his waist length hair.

The other had dreadlocks and a stern face. He was also muscular like Aeleus, but not as much muscle.

"Well who do we have here?" asked the one-eyed man. She looked up to the man like as he had two heads.

"I think this is the girl Ansem told up about," said the dreadlock man.

She stared at both of them until Xehanort came in. "Ah! Braig, Dilan I see you meet our guest here. Lexen this is two more of the scientist that live here with us."

"Yo!" said Braig.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Dilan.

"Did you find anymore information on the new planet?" asked Xehanort.

While the three were talking Lexen slipped though and went to town.

---

"Lexen, how are you?" asked the flower girl in town. Lexen looked over to her and smiled.

"I'm fine Arith. What kind of flowers do you have today?" she asked.

She looked into her basket and said,

"Forget-me-nots, buttercups, daisies, tulips, and roses. Are you planning on buying one?"

She shook her head and picked up a rose.

"I only wanted to see what you had to smell their scent." She held it under her nose and smelled the lovely scent.

"Well Valentine's Day is coming up soon and I'm quickly running out of roses. Would you like to help me tomorrow?" she asked.

Lexen smiled and nodded. She liked the fields of flowers; the colors would give her ideas to draw, if she had any paper.

"I'd be glad to help you." While Lexen was enjoying the town, back in the castle Ansem and Xehanort were examining something on Lexen.

"Xehanort, she was wounded badly yet she recovered in less than a week. What do think this means?" asked Ansem.

"Well when we took a blood test, I found odd readings. Also I saw something on her arm, it looked like a burn, but it felt smooth and it left a grayish mark on my fingers," said Xehanort staring at the screen with Lexen's data.

"I find this very interesting." Ansem was looking at a data sheet with Lexen's spiritual body.

Xehanort looked over his master's shoulder and his eyes widen.

Where the data for her heart would be, was blank. Nothing about it was there it only talked about her soul.

"The computer might have done a miscalculation, sir. No one in existence could live like that!"

"No one _existing_, Xehanort. I have a suspicion that she is the object that we seek for. Has she had any memories back yet?"

Xehanort shook his head and left the room. 'The computer must of made a mistake. Lexen can't have a heart. It is the thing that has all her emotions in it, she is happy. Without the heart she can't feel any emotions.'

As he walked a corner he saw Lexen come in back from town. He walked into another hallway without looking at her.

'Or maybe it has to do with something about her memories…' To many thoughts were flowing though his mind and he decided to take a rest and think it out.

---

Lexen came though the door to see a frustrated Xehanort. She didn't want to disturb him for it might be something about his studies.

Since she had nothing to do, she wandered around the castle. She then stumbled upon the library and picked out a few books.

"Studies of the heart?" She plopped down onto the couch and read the book.

'So… this is what they're studying about,' she thought. She came to an interesting side note and read it.

'_The heart contains all emotions of the body. The memories of the person hold the heart together for without it the heart would collapse and the body collapses too, but what becomes the body and the soul once the heart is removed. I must find out._'

She did hear something about that when she was passing Ansem's studies. She also wondered about that fact, but she let it go for it wasn't her part to be in this study of hearts.

She closed the book and started to look around again. Then a memory flashed though her eyes.

_Xehanort was with some of his friends in the forest playing._

_"Xehanort watch out!" called one of his friends._

_Xehanort ducked and the ball whizzed pass them into the forest._

_"I'll get it," he said and walking deeper into the forest._

_He was starting to have second thoughts about going alone until he found the ball._

_He picked it up and was about to walk away when he saw something black with bright yellow eyes._

_The thing jumped up at him and he screamed._

The memory went away and she was on the ground again.

She stood up and brushed off some dust that got on her coat. She then walked off with that memory floating in her head.

'Another memory…'

* * *

R&R as usual 


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicion

Six paged one and still working on it. Xigbar?

Xigbar: ShadedHope doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, dudes.

To the story!!

* * *

Journal Entry 1

_It has been now three months ever since Lexen came into Radiant Garden. Yet she still doesn't have any memories of her original life yet._

_The data on her spiritual body still confuses me. Is it possible for someone to be alive without a heart? I must find out. I need to go deeper into our studies, but for now I must not tell Ansem of my_ _idea._

Xehanort finished the last of his journal entry when his door opened.

"Xehanort… can I ask you something?" asked Lexen. She was currently wearing some spare clothing from Ienzo's clothing.

"Sure, what is it Lexen?" Lexen came in and sat on his bed and asked,

"Do you remember your past? I mean when you were a child."

Xehanort was surprised at this and hesitated to answer.

"… Well… no. I don't remember anything when I was a child. I was twelve when I came into Ansem's arms. I was beaten up and was near death. I think that whatever attacked me knocked me out hard enough for memory lost. Why do you ask Lexen?"

Lexen was surprised a bit and turned her head embarrassed.

"Nothing. Just a curious question." It was then Xehanort laughed a bit.

"It's not funny Xehanort!" pouted Lexen.

"It's okay Lexen. You can trust us, after all you trust me more than anyone. You can tell me."

Lexen looked at him and looked down for a bit.

"Well… on the first day I arrived… when I fell in front of you guys… I did see something. It was-"

"Hey guys were going to town for breakfast. You better get ready!" exclaimed Braig before he left the room.

Both of them looked at each other and stood up.

"I'll tell you later," she said before running off. Xehanort sighed and walked off to get some munny for the food.

---

"Ansem why are we going to town for breakfast today? Why couldn't we just eat at the castle like usual?" asked Lexen.

She knew that the townspeople didn't see the scientist very often and would be surprised to see all of them, at the same place, at the same time.

"Braig convinced us to go because this is your first summer here in Radiant Garden and he wanted you to see the festival today," answer Ansem.

"Yeah and they even have a shooting range!" yelled Braig.

"He is obsessed with guns?" whispered Lexen to Dilan.

"I think so. I hear gun shots whenever I sleep, because his room is next to mine," said Dilan.

"I see… that must be peaceful." Dilan smiled at her for that irony.

Finally when the group reached the town, Lexen could hear many people whisper to their friends about the scientist.

"What are scientists like you doing here? And who is this lovely girl here?" asked a civilian.

"We're here to show our guest here the festival that's going on soon," said Ansem. "But she's more of a family member than a guest now."

Lexen lightly blushed and looked away for a moment.

"Don't be to embarrassed Lexen at least no one is thinking you're a sister to one of us," said Ienzo patting her back.

"Easy for you to say. I'm fifteen and you're eighteen."

"And I'm twenty-nine so what? You're our friend now and we don't care if you're a sister or not," said Even cheerfully.

Lexen looked back to him and gave him a grin before the group moved on.

They first went to a restaurant and they got in free.

"You don't need to. You need the munny," said Ansem.

"But you're the leader of Radiant Garden. We should give you as much comfort as you need," said the restaurant keeper.

Ansem scratched the back of his head before his apprentices pushed him in.

Next they went into the area where the festival was to happen and they went to various stands, like the shooting range.

Braig, again, hit the bull's eye on the target that was at least five yards away.

"That's enough Braig we don't have enough munny for you to go deer hunting on the target," said Dilan dragging him away from the stand.

They then went to a dart range where Lexen took out her skills.

She threw the dart and it popped the balloon. She cheered for joy and then suddenly something flashed to her eyes.

The area changed, the dart turned into a yellow kunai; the balloon turned into a stuffed dummy; and the area over all was metallic silver and next to her was a woman in a similar coat like hers.

_"Good job Lexen, maybe someday we can pull a prank on Demyx," said the woman._

_"Yeah, it would be better if we dumped a bucket of water on him. That would be a nice light show there," she said._

_Both of them laughed._

_"I must be going now. If I don't get back to the training room, Saïx is going to go berserk on me."_

_She turned and headed for the door._

_"Lexen!"_

"Lexen are you alright?" asked Aeleus as he helped her up

She was on the ground with most of the people around her staring at her.

"Was that… a memory…?" said Lexen quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Aeleus. I just fell that's all," she said calmly.

He knew it wasn't that, but he shooed away the people and they continued their day.

It was nighttime and the town became slightly quiet as the people slipped back into their homes or returned to their stores to finish up some late night cleaning.

"That was a fun night wasn't it?" asked Xehanort.

"That was until Braig tripped me," said Ienzo pointing with his thumb to Braig.

"Seriously it wasn't me!" he said defensively.

"Come on! You were the only one next to me and the only one that would pull something like that!"

Lexen silently laughed at the small argument as they walked home. She saw something in the corner of her eye and looked at it.

It was the moon at its fullest. She stopped walking with the group and gazed at the moon with much curiosity.

"Is there something wrong Lexen?" asked Xehanort.

"The moon looks big tonight and I have a feeling that I've seen something bigger than that," she replied.

Xehanort stared at her and looked at the moon with her.

"You've never seen the full moon these past month?"

She shook her head and turned to him.

"Come on. They other's will be wondering where we are." With that she ran off in the direction of the castle with Xehanort trailing.

_Her memory is starting to return. What should we do?_

**_Nothing. They will slowly return as she gains his memories. We can't do anything to interfere, but after we obtained them, she is nothing to us and we shall eliminate her._**

_What if the memories of us are returned to her before we obtain them? This could ruin our plan. We must do something!_

**_Don't worry. That memory is locked away, so that our plan will continue without any obstacles._**

_I don't trust that statement._

_Be quiet! He has leaded us though the war and he has gotten us the title of Chasers. Do not underestimate him!_

The ones called Chasers were in a black room with a crystal ball in the middle. The crystal reflected Lexen running back to the castle with Xehanort following.

It was only so long before her calm style of life would be shattered to bits.

---

"Xehanort! I'm going to town again!" she called out again.

Xehanort replied and she left the castle. She was walking to the town when she heard something behind her.

She turned around and saw no one, it was then she got worried and wanted to return to the castle.

'I'm almost at the town, so I don't have to worry when I'm there,' she thought and ran to the town, with the fear trailing her.

When she got to town she stopped and took in deep breaths.

"Lexen are you alright?" asked Arith when she spotted her.

"I think so… I think a stalker is after me," she finally said after long breaths.

"On dear! That never happened before. Maybe you should return to the castle, Lexen," said Arith with concern.

She shook her head and said,

"No, Xehanort would be worried for my early return home and will start asking me questions. I'll stay close to you for the time and then you can walk me home."

She nodded and returned to her customers.

After it was at high noon, Lexen decided to go home.

"I guess since the sun is in the sky, and no one wants to be caught, I could walk home alone."

Lexen turned and waved good-bye to her friend and walked home.

On her way home most of the shadows were ratted out by the sun and the only shadows where that of the people that she saw when going home.

The only regret she had was when she got to the road that had no one around her to see her, was then she began to panic.

'Don't worry Lexen. No one is going to kidnap you in broad daylight, or in front of Ansem's castle. So calm down and go home.'

She was walking on the road with quick strides of the feet when she saw a man.

He seemed around the age of twenty, young with a bit of muscle. That's what made her suspicious and started to walk faster.

She made it to postern and looked back to the man. She could have sworn that he was staring at her while she was walking to the castle.

'I'll talk about this to Xehanort when I get inside,' she though and ran inside.

* * *

Just one more chapter until we got the part we left of and that means the poll is back up again so far: 

Fan: 1

Large lance: 2

Tonfas:0

Whip: 3

Votes: 6

For the new readers this is a poll one which original weapon Lexen should have instead of borrowing the other Organization XIII member weapons. Vote and R&R!!!


	8. Just for the fun of it

Just for the fun of it I'll throw this in just to make me happy.

* * *

Another day in the castle and she was starting to get bored. 

She was getting tired of seeing Xehanort and the other scientists in the lab most of the time.

It was also close to her birthday and she wanted the others to know before it was the day.

Then it hit her, a memory started to fly past her eyes and she felt herself in the cold floor again.

She could hear laughter in her ears and saw two people, a young girl and a man that resembled Braig.

_"Hey Xigbar? Since we're not doing much, think you can play a game with me?"_

_Xigbar looked to her and asked,_

_"Fine what's the game?" Suddenly she placed a foot onto his back and pushed him of the couch they were sitting on._

_"Push and shove." She then quickly got off the couch and started running with laughter in her voice._

_"Push and shove, eh? Well get ready to get a mouthful of dirt Lexen!"_

_He started to run into the hallway she ran to and tried to look for her._

_Then he felt a pair of hands on his back and was pushed to the floor again._

_"I wonder what Superior would do if he saw you on the floor during your duties?" she said before she ran off again._

_He got up and ran to her again. He stopped and thought about the situation._

_Then he opened a portal and walked in._

_Lexen was looking around when suddenly she felt a hand to her head and being pushed down._

_"Xigbar!" She looked up and saw him upside-down on the ceiling laughing._

_"You said push and shove, but you didn't say how to shove!"_

_She chuckled then saw Demyx walking toward them. She grinned and walked toward him._

_"Hey Demyx want to play a game with me?"_

_"Sure, what's the game?" Then she opened a door and shoved Demyx inside it and closed the door while saying to him,_

_"Push and shove." She ran off with Xigbar following._

_Demyx opened the door and had one of his cheerful smiles on his face before joining in the chase._

_It wasn't long before Axel was also involved in the chase. She had pushed him into the pool in the castle with the help of a portal._

_He was still soaking wet, but he knew that Lexen was still very new here and didn't know much of her element._

_With her being in the front of the line of people chasing her things tend to get out of hand, like her tripping._

_She fell forward, which cause Xigbar to trip over her, which made Demyx trip and brought Axel along with him._

_With Axel being the king of the pile and Lexen being the one crushed under them, she still managed to bring everyone into a fit of laughter._

_Then a dark portal opened to show Saïx._

_"What happened here?" he asked a bit vexed. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Lexen called out,_

_"We were remembering emotions."_

Lexen started to blink after the memory faded and smiled.

"Maybe I should show my new game to the others," she said before going off to a stray Braig.


	9. Chapter 9: How it came to be

Finally the writer's block has allowed me to make this much and now… I'm empty of ideas now, but enjoy this and reply please.

Today we have a special guest: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Kingdom Hearts is a Square Enix produce and isn't owned by ShadedHope. Lexen is the produce of ShadedHope and no one shall use her unless permitted.

Thank you Sephiroth and now on to the story!

* * *

Journal Entry X

_Ten months it was the day I came to them. It was ten months ago when I joined them, but has only been a couple days ago when I returned to my world. With the memories of my life and his childhood in my possession I must find a way back home to my present time._

_I have now learned that the world I used to live in took place fifteen years ago and that I was used to capture Xehanort's memory. They explained to me that the only one, who's name I don't remember, removed his memories so that their enemies wouldn't obtain it and destroy them. Now that they have a reason for capturing me, I can help in their plan. I still don't know if I should really help them, or stay on the side where I am now. This is all confusing to me, but I will understand later. For now… I mustn't tell anyone yet._

Lexen placed her pencil on the table and looked at her surroundings.

She was in the same room as it was at home, but now a much older Lexen now occupied it.

She looked onto her desk and stares at the two bottles on it. One was filled with lots of small crystals and seven large ones, each representing Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, and Ansem.

The other bottle held only one crystal and it was colored silver.

It was the memory of Xehanort's childhood pulled from her mind.

She tapped on her mask that she worn and remembered how it came to be on her face.

The memories of those times ten months ago still linger in her mind and she remembers them like they were reacting it over again.

---

She was taking a walk to town again after the ordeal in the lab. She wanted to clear her mind of the thoughts about them experimenting on the darkness in peoples hearts.

'Xehanort… what's going on? I thought you promised me that you wouldn't go into darkness, but now I can feel the darkness chewing away at your heart right now and at everyone else's hearts too."

She sighed and stopped where she was and stared at the bracelet Xehanort bought for her as a promise to her.

She closed her eyes and then continued onto the town with a sad expression pasted on her face.

"Lexen what's wrong?" asked Arith. Lexen jumped and spilled a bit of her drink on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but you seem extra sad today."

She looked at her and stared at her drink again.

"I'm just scared that's all. It's had to explain it, but well… the scientists are going deeper into there experiments and haven't spent any time with me so I feel a bit left out…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Arith standing next to her.

"If it makes you better we can go to the pond and pick a couple flowers."

Lexen smiled and nodded. She left the munny on the table and went with her to the pond near the edge of the town.

---

She plucked at the flower she was holding in her hand as she watched Arith collect flowers.

"So how is the work going at the castle?" she asked while bending down to grab a daisy.

"They're getting more and more into their work that I'm worried that they might go to deep."

She twirled what was left of the flower and threw it at the pond.

"Lexen please don't be sad it makes the flowers wither," said Arith trying to cheer her up.

She looked up and gave her a grin. Then while standing up she said,

"I'll be going now Arith. I have to be home to check on the men." They waved good-bye and she was on her way home when something caught her eye.

She turned around and saw a stuffed toy. She smiled as she remembers Braig eyeing it one time when he was going with her to the town.

No one knew of his soft spot for stuffed animals, except her. She took out her wallet and searched through it to see if she got enough munny for it. She did and she ran in and asked the clerk if she could purchase it.

"Of course child, I'll even give you a discount since you're a guest to Master Ansem," he said with a grin.

She grabbed the stuffed prize in her arms and ran toward the castle.

'Braig's going to like this when I get home. He told me he never seen a stuffed toy when he was young, so I bet he'll love this,' she thought.

She ran down the alleyway that leads to the castle. She ran with joy in her face and then suddenly something or someone placed a hand over her mouth and grabbed her wrist causing her gift to fall and left her defenseless.

"Hello child," said a cold voice.

* * *

Well no votes have come in yet, but I'll still wait. So R&R!!! 

Fan: 1

Large lance: 2

Tonfas:0

Whip: 3

Votes: 6


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapped and Scarred

Got writer's block and couldn't do anything about it for a while. Well, forgive me if this chapter sucks because writers block took its toll on me and made the chapter sucky at the end. Riku?

Riku: ShadedHope doesn't own Kingdom Hearts I or II

Onto the story!

* * *

"Hello child," said a cold voice. She gasped behind his hand and tired to free herself. 

"Don't struggle. I don't want to hurt you yet," he said as he dragged her into the shadow of a building. She continued to struggle and when he finally dragged her into a building, he threw across the room. She crashed into the wall and a couple of books fell of the shelf that was near her.

She looked up and saw him pick up something that glinted in the few candles that were around. She stood up and saw it was a knife.

"What do you want!" she yelled trying to find a place to escape to. The guy didn't reply and held a crazy grin on his face.

"I just want to see something new on your face," he said crazily. Her eyes widen as she heard him.

'He must have a mental problem, he didn't look like this months ago, or is he one of those people who kill for fun that I heard of?'

She started to dart for the door but he grabbed her sleeve and turned her around. His knife then came to her face and he started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" he insanely, "I just want to see some crimson on that pale face of yours!"

She cried out in pain when she made a quick slash across her left cheek and she punched him in the stomach. He stumbled and let go of her. She ran to the door, but found it locked. She turned around frighten and wide eyed.

"What's wrong child? Are you scared of metal?" he cooed. He quickly ran up to her and slashed another cut across her face this time. She placed her leather hand on the table near by and grabbed a bottle on the way.

Before he could slash another gash on her face, she swung the bottle over his head and his head started to bleed. He placed a hand to where the bottle impacted with his head. He stared at his blooded hand and glared at her.

"You… you insolent girl!" he yelled and pulled out a gun from somewhere and shot her arm. She cried and grabbed her arm when the bullet entered. She looked up to him shakily and backed away from him.

He cried out and lashed out at her. She ducked and tried to run away from him, but he grabbed her and slammed her against a wall. She tried to push him off but he held her with an iron grip and slashed at her.

She cried out as she felt something hot instead of cold steel. She looked over at the knife and saw it was red hot from the candle he put it over by accident. He continued to slash at her mindlessly until Lexen kicked him in the groan.

He let her go and she held her bloodily face in her hands as she crumbled to the floor.

"You're going to pay for this!" he yelled and threw the cooled down knife at her shoulder. She cried out in pain and one hand held her face as the other tried to remove the knife.

Before the kidnapper could inflict any more damage to Lexen, the door burst open and three men stood there. Two ran for the man, but he somehow dodged them and ran pass the other man. The two men ran for him and the other one quickly walked over to Lexen and sat her up.

It was Ansem and she could barely see him through her hand. Ansem carefully pried off her hand to see what had become of her face. His face scrunched up and he rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"It's okay. I'm here. Now lets get back home," he said picking her up and carrying her home.

* * *

No votes, still waiting. Do you see that blue button at the bottom of the screen? Click it. 

Fan: 1

Large lance: 2

Tonfas:0

Whip: 3

Votes: 6


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Birthday

Evil writer's block! I shall kill thee! Well at least I got this much up. Also this chapter is dedicated to Silver Phoenix-Dragon. For staying with me, even when I transferred to my own account.

To the story!!

* * *

Older Lexen shook her head and stood from her desk. She exited her room and walked down the hallway. 

_I wonder if I should return the memories to him. It could cause their enemies to come after us then, but it's required for him to remember. I can't think now, I'll figure it out later._

She entered into the training room where her trainer awaited her.

"Sorry Xaldin, I was busy with some business," she said closing the door.

"At least you got here. Now, to begin training," he said and summoned his lances. She summons her weapon and started to fight him. While fighting she went back to memories about her time with them.

_Like as if it was yesterday…_

---

Lexen was walking through the hallways again in a depressing state. She was reading through Xehanort's notes and found that he was getting closer and closer to darkness everyday. The bracelet on her wrist jingled as she took every step.

_Everyday. Every single day he goes off to the basement and works on the heart. I thought Ansem would figure it out by now…_

Lately, she's been noticing that Ansem the Wise would approve on some of the experiments that partake in the basement. She's been also getting more and more of these memories that she thought were the memories of her previous life. She replayed them over many times until she would understand them. She didn't.

_I'm working myself to hard now. I need to clear my mind now… Guess I could go to the pond again._

She stuffed the papers into her pocket and walked to the garden.

Once there she sat on the edge of the pond and looked onto the ground. She toyed with her bracelet every-now-and-then while thinking about how to stop them from experimenting too much. Then she heard footsteps coming toward her and she lifted her head.

It was Even and he was holding some books and loose papers.

"What are you doing here by yourself Lexen?" he asked. She shook her head and said,

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Even could see through her and sat next to her by the pond.

"I know something is wrong with you," he said. "It's been happening for the past week."

She leaned back with her hands behind her back as if she was leaning back on an invisible chair. She stared at the gray, heavy clouds for a moment before saying,

"You don't spend time with me." That caught Even a bit off guard before he collected himself and said, "What do you mean?" Lexen turned to him and gave him a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about kind of look.

"From what I'm experiencing now; it's like I'm just an obstacle in your way. Blocking you from your goal and giving you a frustrating time," she said as if she's been dealing with it her entire life. Even's face didn't change as she spook and continued to stare at her with green eyes. He turned from her and said plainly,

"We're making a break through." This caught her attention and she looked on him.

"On the heart and darkness I presume?" she asked. She took out the papers that were in her pocket and handed it to Even. "I snuck into his room and took them."

Even reached out and took the notes and examined them. Then stuffed them into his pocket and picked up his things. "I should be on my way. I'll see you later, Lexen." He picked up his books and headed off toward the lab. Lexen waved a lazy hand and continued to gaze at the water that reflected the light onto her mask. She then lay on her back and looked onto the clouds. Then it begun again, she has been getting these memories more and more often than usual and another one was coming toward her way.

_"Lexen!" She turned around and saw one of her favorite members. "Hey De---"_

"**Try again ----" A man that looked like Xehanort was facing against another man dressed in armor with a Keyblade in hand.**

"_Lexaeus! I'm here now!" She ran up to the muscular man and he grinned. "Okay now to begin the training. First---"_

"**Aqua, are you okay?" Xehanort ran up to a girl with blue hair and she said, "I'm alright ------"**

_"Lexen. You have another mission with Saïx. This one is about -----"_

**Aqua shot a reflect spell from her Keyblade toward her comrade that was attacked with the other Keyblades'. 'I hope that will help you, -----'**

_"Lexen!" Axel ran up toward Lexen and killed a Neoshadow that was about to attack her. "Be more careful next time." Lexen then said, "Well I was busy, ----"_

'**Ven…' He watched as the youngest of the group's head begin to crush under their enemy's hand. He stood up and tried to attack him when an earth pillar came up.**

_"We have to inspect this, Saïx?" She looked around the barren place when she when she saw Heartless. "Saï---!"_

This was the longest memory vision she had ever hand and it was starting to hurt. She blindly stood up and clutched her head in her hands as she tried to stop him. Then she saw a face; a man with tanned skin, orange eyes, silver hair with it coming out in small spikes, he turned around and said in a cold voice,

_Lexen._

Then… it stopped. It suddenly stopped and she found herself against one of the pillars in the area. She looked around to see that everything was back to normal and she sat where she stood.

What could this mean? She though and looked up to the sky as if it would answer her. After a moment or two she stood up and walked to her room for a bit of rest from her vision.

---

Two more days, she thought looking at the calendar. In two more days it would be her 'birthday' since coming to Radiant Garden. She looked out her window and saw the stars coming out already. She took off her mask, placed it on the table and slept the night away.

Two days seem to fly by in Lexen's time and there she was, in her room with the lights off and a cake lit with sixteen candles. The only sound in the room was the crackle of the fire and her breath. She then muttered under her breath,

"Happy Birthday." Then the candles went out.

She got her memories back.

* * *

It's getting close to the end of this part of the story and now I will announce the personal weapon that people voted for Lexen. –Takes out paper- And the winner is: –drum roll- 

The whip! Congratulations! We have a winner! Now here's the thing:

You people, my readers, will now have to make a one-shot about how Lexen can use the whip. You don't have to do this if you don't want to and if you don't like the whip then you can do another weapon that might fit her and I'll read it. So I hope you can think of something for her cause I can't! –Kills writer's block- See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: Returning home

Yey! Writer's block is gone completely and I can type stories now fluently. Hope you like this chapter; this is where things get interesting. Xemnas?

Xemnas: KINGDOM HEARTS!

Oops wrong one. Got the fan girl Xemnas. Where is the really one anyways?

REAL Xemnas: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. Not ShadedHope, except Lexen.

Thank you Xemnas, to the story!

* * *

Lexen walked through the empty hallways of the castle. It has been only two weeks when Xehanort opened the door to darkness and plunged Ansem the Wise into the darkness. She had managed to run away from the danger before she could be turned into one of Xehanort's experiments, even though she is a Nobody. 

She only ran to let Xehanort do as it was meant. She now was walking toward the lab in the basement and a sight that would surprise any one else met her eyes.

Men, woman, and children were in jail like cells in the hallway that she walked through. Many pleaded out to her to save them, but she couldn't. It would kill her in the future maybe if she let one out. Then she came to _that_ cell.

She looked inside and saw a small girl. Red headed, wearing dress like clothing, and cerulean eyes looked up to her. She only looked away and continued to walk.

That girl was named Kairi. Princess of Radiant Garden, she had a pure heart of light. She over heard Xehanort speaking to the others about sending her to another world for something called a Keyblade.

Of course she knew who that person was, but she would just let them be and let destiny play its role. She was getting close to the laboratory that was at the end of the corridor. When she reached it she felt an immense flow of darkness in the room and her predictions were answered.

Xehanort has opened the door to darkness again and he was becoming a Heartless.

_Not now! Not yet!_ She yelled in her mind and burst through the door. There it was the door, wide-open, dark tendrils oozing out of it and the six of them standing before it. She ran toward them and tried to catch their attention.

"Xehanort! What are you doing!" she exclaimed stopping only a couple of feet behind him. "Xehanort, answer me!

Xehanort just stood there, not flinching or moving at all. She then noticed that the dark tendrils finally reached the six and coved their legs. She lunged forward only to have something counter her. She flew away from the six and looked at the person that attacked her. It was Xehanort and Lexen noticed one thing different - his eyes gave off a yellow tinted color that confirmed her thoughts.

_I was too late…_ she thought as she slowly got up. Suddenly the room flashed white and she blocked it out with her arm. After it subsided she looked up and saw the other scientists' gone. Then a blast of darkness erupted from the hand of the one person she wanted to protect. She was thrown across the room into a wall full of glass containers.

As the sound of glass shattering on the floor started she looked up and saw his Heartless.

"Worthless human. Interrupting my experiments with your pathetic heart. Now you will soon become my slave," he said as he raised his arm up. He charged at Lexen for her heart and his hand went through her chest to where her heart would be.

'Ansem' noticed something was wrong – her heart wasn't there. He looked up to her face and found a smirk on it.

"You never figured it out didn't you?" she said coldly. "How a being without a heart couldn't be a Heartless or a Human."

She raised her hand up to his face and a shockwave exploded out of it, causing him to release her and be flung across the room.

"I am the thing that is in between. The one that walks the path not of light nor dark." She summoned her new weapon, that she could finally don herself, and started to walk toward 'Ansem'

"I am the thing that walks the path of twilight. One that is meant to be nothing not meant to exist."

Finally she was next to the still grounded Ansem and whip in hand. The mask she wore gave her an ominous look.

"I am a Nobody. Remember that." Then her whip stiffened as she flicked it and jammed it into the ground. The ground rumbled with the next attack and then - a shockwave came again. Only, that it covered the entire world.

Now the world will never remember the name 'Lexen' ever again.

As the world's memory of that specific girl was erased from the face of the planet, a dark portal opened behind the girl and swallowed her before the heart of the world was consumed by darkness.

---

_**It must have been hard for you to do that.**_

"No… not at all. As long as the one person I will always protect is alive, then I have full filled my mission here."

_We will send you to one more place before you can completely return home._

"What! You told me that after I obtain his memories I would return home!"

_Unless you don't want to live, then you will do as we say._

"…" Lexen stood there in the middle of a dark void, listening to the voices around her. "Fine, but as long as I can return home. I will accept it."

So, with that she was taken into another portal that would send to her a time void that would make Luxord jealous. As time carried her to the location that she was needed in, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Then, after a couple of hours, the void found the place she was needed in a dropped her off… literally.

Lexen's eyes burst opened as she heard the air around her whip at her ears. She looked above (below) her and noticed that she was falling headfirst to the cement ground. She flipped herself up and landed on her feet.

Her face scrunched up as the sound of breaking bones could be heard and she held back the scream that was in her throat. She stood on her left leg and started to limp over to some shelter from the heavy rain that started to pour down.

She pulled up her hood as she leaned against the semi-truck that blocked one of the pathways in the Dark City of her home.

She looked around and thought, _This is my home; The World That Never Was. Why must I be needed here?_

Her eyes became heavy with lack of sleep from thinking of Xehanort and when he would open the door to darkness night over night.

She tried to stay awake and figure out what must be needed here but sleep took over and she fell again into a sleep that would last for hours on ends.

---

Inside The Castle That Never Was, someone noticed the new arriver's presence.

Zexion looked around from his formulas' and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong Zexion? Is Axel in my lab again!" said Vexen looking up from his chemicals. Zexion sniffed the air again and answered,

"No, there's an intruder on our world." Vexen made a questioned face and asked, "How? No one living would be able to get to our world unless they were a-"

"Nobody. Yes I understand, but this one has somehow entered into our world. I'll get Saïx to search for him or her."

Zexion stood from his desk and went out to search for the said man.

When Saïx was given the order he immediately opened a portal and was teleported outside next to Memory Skyscraper.

_Zexion said that the intruder was located here. Where could he be?_ He searched with yellow eyes through the rain pass his hood until he laid his eyes on something. Reflecting off of the moon's light was the top of someone's hood.

He walked over to him or her and got a better look at the intruder.

It was a woman, around the age of fifteen or sixteen. She wore the same uniform that all members of the organization wore. It looked like she was asleep, so he kneed now next to her and took the hood of the cloak to get a better look at her.

He saw a mask that blocked the way of seeing her face. He reached out to remove the mask from her face when her hand quickly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't… touch," she muttered before the grip on his arm loosen and fell to the ground.

He stared at the figure before him then picked her up in a bridle style.

_She doesn't look to injure. She should be able to answer some questions when she wakes up,_ thought Saïx as she teleported to the prison rooms in the castle above them.

When they arrived at the cell he placed her against the wall and teleported outside, so that he could see clearly through the large bars that were keeping her in. He saw her stir a bit then settle down in her position.

With that, he opened a portal and left the vicinity until 'morning'.

* * *

Mmmm… I like this chapter. Hope you all like it and for those who are making that one-shot, if you can at least try to get it done. It's been… a couple of weeks ever since my last update. R&R please! 


	13. Chapter 13: The plan

Finally! Got to my other story and now my head hurts with the stuff I have in my personal life, ow…. Well hope that you like this chapter. Luxord?

Luxord: ShadedHope doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters besides Lexen. And when are we going to play poker?

Later Luxord. To the story!

* * *

Lexen started the day (night) with a large headache that made the room spin. She slowly stood up with one hand to the wall and the other one on her knee. She stood up straight and looked around the room she was in. 

She was in the prison room and questions began to multiply in her head on why she was here. Then, with her sensitive ears, heard footsteps down the hallway to her cell. She stood straight and waited for the person to see her.

"Well, it seems someone is finally awake," said an all to familiar surfer voice. Her eyes became brighter as she heard the voice and immediately thought of the person's name in her head.

"You've been out for days and yet, here you are looking as if you own the place."

"Well actually, I'm a resident of this lovely castle, Xigbar, and would you explain why I'm in a cell and not in the hospital wing with Vexen?" Lexen said.

Xigbar was then in front of the cell with a questioned face. "How do you know my name and number IV's name?" he asked.

"I live here. Don't you remember?" she asked. "And usually you would start asking why in the worlds am I wearing a mask."

"I think that you have a problem with your head, dude. And I did wonder why a lady like you would be wearing a mask to hid your beauty." Lexen snorted and started to walk toward the bars.

_This is the place we told you about, Lexen._

'Geez thanks. Now I'm at home about a year before I was born or most of the Organization now.'

_We needed to you tell Xemnas about the Keyblade Master. Or everything will fall apart_.

'I thought that Superior knew about Sora already and planned about Kingdom Hearts when he first became a Nobody.'

_He already knows about Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade, but he doesn't know about Sora, the wielder._

'Hmm… I wonder. If you guys are all about being the savoir of the universe, then why are you helping me spread the news about someone that will help spread chaos across the galaxy?'

_**We're only doing this so that we could be born again.**_

'Now you tell me,' she thought as she faced the bars. "Well if you don't know about me then how about I introduce myself again, Xigbar." She opened a portal below her and then reappeared besides Xigbar.

"I am Lexen, The Forgotten Memory. I don't know my ranking since most of the members I know aren't even born yet and your still are an idiot aren't you," she said in a casual tone.

"Who are you calling an idiot, b-" he was about to continue his sentence when Lexen elbowed him in the chest.

"Ah ah, Xigbar. What would the Superior say if you were swearing at your most prized guest," she said in a cheery voice. She then opened a portal and when to Xemnas's room.

---

While thinking over plans on how to get their hearts back, Xemnas was too busy to notice that Lexen had entered into the room and was looking over him. She tapped his head and she heard a sigh from him.

"If you want to bother someone, Axel, then go bother Vexen. He's in the lab," he said shooing her hand away. "Who said it was VIII, Superior?"

It was then that he looked up and saw the new 'face' in his office and stood up straight. He placed his chin on his entangled hands and stared at the new girl in his room. Then he finally said, "Who are you?" Lexen couldn't help but laugh at Xemnas for the question and answered, "I'm and nothing, just a figment of your imagination. Then again can a hallucination tell you how to get your hearts back?"

This interested Xemnas and waited for her to continue. Lexen saw this and knew this would soon destroy the life of one child, but she knew it had to be done.

"Interested, eh? Well, you have been known not to take information from someone lower than you correct? Or am I forgetting about Saïx's loyalty to you that you nearly made him second-in-command."

The interested Xemnas became more suspicious about their guest and removed his chin from his fingers. He then asked, "How much do you know about us?" Lexen replied,

"More than you think, or can remember. I know about your past life, what lies before you, and the fate that you must all have. I could tell you now but I would effect the way the future was suppose to be then."

"So… if you know how to get our hearts back, then why don't you start explaining it now," he asked. Lexen thought about this question for a while and she remembered a quote Axel said when she was around.

_Nobodies can't become somebodies._

She knew it was true, but they had to try to see if they could return to the light and live their lives they way they wanted it. She sighed and started to explain the situation.

"There is a boy who lives on a world called Destiny Island. It is the world where you sent that girl when you were still whole, Superior," she began. She saw the look in his eyes and continued.

"He wields a weapon called a Keyblade. You know about them, correct? One legend said that it saved the worlds. Another said it brought ruin and destruction upon the worlds. Though those legends can't be fact or opinion we know one thing, that it can free hearts that are trapped inside the beings called Heartless.

"Once they are free, they come to this world made by what the Heartless leave behind. They weave together and make the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts. Our hearts are out there somewhere and if that boy destroys enough Heartless, he might kill the Heartless that holds our hearts."

After her speech she looked into Xemnas's eyes though her mask and saw the knowledge that she has given swirl around in him. She grinned behind her mask and waited for what her Superior would do next. She saw him look to her and he said, "Since you know so much about this Keyblade and it's wielder, then don't you think we should start now?"

She shook her head and stated, "We _will_ start it, but we have to wait for a chain reaction. They are only so young, Superior, you should let them mature until they're ripe for the picking."

They both were silent for a moment, Xemnas planning with the given knowledge, Lexen grinning behind her mask.

"If you need me, Superior, all you have to do is call," she said and opened a portal to her future self's room. Once in her room she plopped down on her bed and hoped for the best of her fate.

'Hope… hope is nothing to me…'

* * *

Good chapter? Bad chapter? I don't know. Just review please. See you next chapter! 


	14. Chapter 14: I am

Here's a six-paged one for you all! Sorry for the long update. Working on personal stuff and this story. The chapters will be longer now, which will me longer updates…

Since I don't feel serious while making this chapy. I made it into a daily day of Organization XIII with Lexen in the mix. I hope to get more funny stuff than serious stuff in this story. Vexen?

Vexen: ShadedHope does not own Kingdom Hearts, thankfully. Lexen belongs her and will get permission from ShadedHope to use her.

Thanks Vex. To the story!

* * *

The next day (night), no one knew where the location of Lexen was. This was possible because one, the room she was in was locked and no one knew that that certain door lead to her, two, because only Xigbar, Xemnas, and Saïx saw her. Lexen was safe… for now. 

She stayed in her room most of her type but she did come out and give a good scare to some of the members with her mask and all.

She was the ghost of the castle. Coming in and out of a mysterious room in the castle, giving either advice to what that person was doing or just giving a good scare to someone. You can hear her at night, lulling you to sleep when you were restless and so on.

She rarely came out to chat with someone, but she does give you a run when you are questioning her.

"Who or what are you?" asked Xaldin one day when she randomly appeared in front of him.

"I am a Nobody. You should remember that from our last conversation," said Lexen tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I mean what are you? A spy? Our enemy?"

"A member of this organization. Though I am a ghost to you today, the next I'll be taught by someone like you. I am to loyal to betray this organization, though… a certain situation might cause me to take action and betray you all to the enemy."

"How much do you know about us?" was Xaldin's next question.

"To much I say. I know your past and your future and probably even beyond that."

"I'll never understand you," he said bluntly. She smiled behind her mask and laughed,

"And I'll never understand how someone like you was an apprentice to Ansem the Wise."

"How do-!"

"Toodles!" Before Xaldin could ask or do anything Lexen disappeared into an unknown part of the castle. (Most likely her bedroom) Xaldin shook his head and tried to figure out how someone like her would know that kind of information.

---

Lexen reappeared inside her room and plopped down onto her bed. She was having some fun taunting other members with her future knowledge and other stuff. She knew later that her hiding place would be found; much thanks to Demyx, but no one knows that yet; and she would have to confess about her future self; after Larxene comes into the group; that will be in the group.

She stretched herself out on her bed and stood up. Lately she has been making a journal about what has happened. She put all her knowledge into it; just to make sure she wouldn't forget anything, if that were possible.

She pulled out the plain black notebook that was hidden in her drawer and began to write down everything she knew here and in the future. She only stopped when she heard someone walked by her room then she would continue when they passed her room.

After she wrote down at least six pages of information she thought it was time to scare someone else.

She hid the notebook again and disappeared into a portal.

Axel was walking thought the castle hallways with the signs of boredom on his face.

_Only if I had someone to pull a prank on, then I'll need someone to help me with it_, he thought and as if someone was listening to his mind, Lexen appeared before him. Axel jumped a bit from the unexpected visitor and he pulled back his regular face again.

"Hey Lexen. What's up?" he asked in his usual cocky, laid back voice. Lexen shrugged her shoulder and said, "Got anything on your mind to do? I have noting into do but stay in my hiding place until I have something to say to the Superior."

Axel then thought of the prank he was going to do and Lexen was going to help him with it.

"Hey Lex, think you can help me with a prank I was thinking of? It's to boring here without some chaos," he said. Then a Xaldin happen to walk by and said, "You're enough chaos with just yourself, Number seven."

Axel frowned and Lexen said, "Well get use to it, Number three. Because more chaos will come in the form of a musician, a gay man (You'll understand why later," answered Lexen to a very confused Axel.) and a sadistic woman."

Xaldin could already picture the chaos that would come with the people she just explained. Lexen chuckled and shook her head just thinking about it.

"So," she said clapping her hands together. "How is this prank going to work?"

---

Late into the night when most of the members in the organization were asleep in there rooms, Axel and Lexen were up and about ready to set to there plan.

"Do you remember the plan?" whispered Axel. Lexen nodded and brought out a variety of colored permanent markers. Axel pulled out a can of air freshener and both of them chuckled. Lexen pocketed her markers while Axel did the same for the bottle.

(Hehe, can anyone guess what they will do? If you do, laugh to yourself quietly until it happens)

"So who is our first victim?" Lexen wanted to know. Axel pointed to the door on his left and she immediately knew whose room it was.

"Are you nuts! You know what will happen if you do that prank on him. And the fact that I was involved in it might get me killed in the future," exclaimed Lexen quietly.

"So?" replied Axel. "If we survive this, we might live with only a few scars or none." Lexen sighed and shook her head once more. _I have enough scars already, Axel. I don't need anymore._

Both of the quietly entered into the room and Lexen pulled out the markers, Axel picked red; Lexen picked blue.

Axel hovered over the poor victim and a 'pop' was heard from him removing the cap. Lexen shrugged her shoulders knowing that inside, she has always wanted to do this and removed her cap too.

After they have done the damage they planned on doing it again next week or so to removed the evidence they had, Lexen suggested that she would keep them but Axel wanted to keep his side of the evidence to remember this prank.

Early in the morning, one of the members of the organization was awake and was heading toward the shower. When he turned on the lights and looked into the mirror, the first thing he did was scream.

Everyone, including Lexen, was in the kitchen when Zexion came into the room with a paper bag over his head.

Lexen and Axel secretly smiled when everyone was gapping at him.

"Number six will you explain why you have a paper bag over your head?" questioned Xemnas. Zexion shook his head and pulled it down harder on his head.

"Come on kid, I think you can show us," said Xigbar carelessly. "Besides, how bad can it be?"

Wrong answer. Zexion shook his head and held onto the bag. Xigbar rolled his eyes and tried to pull the bag off Zexion's head. When he did everyone's eyes widen, minus Axel and Lexen.

Zexion's face was covered in red and blue permanent marker drawings. He had a red goatee and had a blue eye patch on his left eye. His cheek was covered in doodles and one of them said '---- pwns all'; the name was scratched out by blue scribbles. Luckily the hidden part of his face was spared for the cost of the rest of his face to be in scribbles.

Lexen then burst out into laughter and Zexion glared at her. She waved her hand in the air and gasped out, "It's just that this happens all the time where I come from. So beware Zexion, this isn't the first time you'll get prank."

Some of the members shivered and Axel was thinking up the next plan for the following week.

"I couldn't find their scent either. My room was fill with some cheap air freshener and it seemed they also teleported out."

Lexen remembered when Axel questioned about the air freshener, she told him to just wait and he got his answer.

"Well, Zexion, you better watch out. The eleventh member of this organization is going to be the gardener of the castle and will fill most of the castle with the aroma of flowers, including your room," said Lexen before teleporting out with her breakfast leaving a shivering Zexion.

---

The next couple day Xemnas was plotting on when to start the attack on the Keyblade Master.

As an apprentice of Ansem the Wise he had heard many rumors about the Keyblades and it's powers.

One legend said that it brought peace and harmony to the world. The other said that it brought chaos and destruction upon the world. Either way, they're both true, thought Xemnas.

He stood from his desk and paced his room.

Now add the information I have already to the one Lexen given. She said that the Keyblade can release Hearts from the Heartless and we already know that Kingdom Hearts are made of them. I do know that we are searching for our hearts but where to start first.

He pulled on his hair a bit and calmed down.

"I'm thinking myself to death today," he mumbled to himself. Then he heard screaming from the hallway and opened the door to see what it was.

What ever it was, was going very fast and he only saw a black, red, and yellow blur go past him. He looked down into the hallway and saw it was Axel, Lexen, and the newest member in the organization Demyx.

"If there's one thing I like about the tile floors in this castle, it's that you can slid on them," laughed Lexen. The other two laughed and Xemnas slapped his forehead.

"Not this again," he moaned. Though he was told that Lexen was sane and was formal, this wasn't what he thought she would come out as.

"Hey Lex, I thought you said before that you were formal and sane. This is not being formal and sane, not that I don't like it or not," said Axel. Lexen laughed and said,

"I am, ninety-seven percent of the time, the other three is now."

"I like this three percent of you!" laughed Demyx and all of them went racing down the hallway again. Xemnas ducked into his office before he could be hit by one of the three insane bullets.

I wonder how I survived with people like this, thought Xemnas as he thought on all the chaos those three would make.

After the trio's… 'fun' time. Lexen went off to the training room and found two men there; Xigbar and Saïx.

"Yo, Lex. I never knew that you could go like that," said Xigbar after he shot a target.

"And I never thought that you would actually have fun," Saïx said bluntly. Lexen pouted behind her mask and said in reply,

"Well, later you'll be soon teaching me the ways of fighting so don't go off and say stuff like that unless you want a piece of lightning in your face."

Saïx was about to go berserk on her when she abruptly said, "So I believe that I should get started on my training with Xaldin and Xigbar and I'll be on my way." Lexen quickly stride toward the target room with Xigbar following her with Saïx standing in the middle of the training room, keeping notes on how to kill her the next time they meet.

After her training session with Xigbar and Xaldin, which didn't go to well, she started to head toward her room when Xemnas blocked her way.

"Who are you?" was his greeting. Lexen chuckled under her mask.

"This question again? I told you already. Are you deaf or something?" Xemnas didn't take that lightly and summoned one of his aerial blades.

"Okay. If you want the information out that much I'll tell you this," she said pausing to see if he'll take that blade of nothingness away. He did and continued.

"I am a friend, an ally, a singer, an artist, a enigma person, a member of the notaries group called Organization IX; soon to be XIII; a prankster, and…" She paused and grinned under her mask, which didn't please the Superior.

"And…" She teleported out of the area and back her to little hiding place while saying.

_"A Forgotten Memory."_

* * *

Like it? I'm sorry for the late update again. Writer's block can get you at times too… So like always R&R and see you next chapter. –Sneaks away somewhere- 


	15. Chapter 15: Memory

Sorry! I've been lazy and writer's block has hit me once again! I won't be posting for a while because, as most of us know, school started a month ago, for me at least. When I get the motion of school in me I'll be posting my stories more often, if that's possible, and maybe I'll get more people to read my story.

Lex?

Lexen: Don't call me that -growls-

Be quiet before I throw my writer block brick at you.

Lexen: -sigh- Kingdom Hearts is created by Square Enix and is not owned by ShadedHope. I will not be used for any other stories unless permitted by my owner. Now can I go?

No. I own you and you will never leave me

Lexen: Unless I tell the ending of the story which is -is hit with writer's block brick-

No telling the ending of the story or I'll throw the other six I have in my room.

Lexen: Oww…

To the story!!

* * *

Lexen was found. Demyx was stupid enough to find her room while she was changing into her pajamas. That left Demyx in the infirmary and gave out Lexen's location. She wanted to be hidden the entire time she was here until she had to go back to her original time. Things didn't go as planned thought. 

"Demyx you better be happy that I didn't kill you right there or you'd be walking around headless now," hissed Lexen behind her mask making the water boy back away from the girl. Today she was carrying her journal that kept future information; like new members, events, or actions.

The worse thing that can happen to it now is either someone took it and hid it somewhere or read it. Sadly… one of the two happened.

"Xigbar! Give that back!" demanded Lexen as Xigbar appeared out of a portal and secretly took her journal from her arms. She summoned her whip and tried to retrieve it that way, but Xigbar would teleport somewhere else before she could hit him.

"Xigbar get back here before I take that eye patch of yours!" threatened Lexen as she chased him. Finally after a long chase, and passing through Vexen's lab, Xigbar threw the journal in a random room and teleported off to somewhere.

Lexen grumbled as she stomped into the room to retrieve it. When she stepped into the room, she found out that someone else was already occupying it.

"Hello Zexion," said Lexen. Zexion looked like he was in deep concentration and looked to her. "Good, just the person I need," said Zexion walking over to her. He confused Lexen until he said,

"I need to borrow a memory of yours Lexen. Would you mine if I did?"

Being a senior member meant that you could get what you needed if it was a neophyte. Why was he treating her like a senior member? They didn't even know if she was truly on there side or not!

"Well… I'm not a fan of pulling out my own memories, but I can remove a memory. Why the formal question? You don't even know if I am in your organization or not," she said. He replied back with,

"That's the point. I would just tell you bluntly to give me a memory but then you might do something, for example remove all my memories."

He did have a good point. A few days ago when Xemnas wanted to see the full potential of Lexen's ability, she had to ask for someone to volunteer for her 'dummy'. Saïx gladly took that position to see if her powers were as she described them. He realized that the rumors Axel told were all true.

---

_"So… who would like to be my 'dummy'?" asked Lexen clapping her hands together. She had told everyone about her power but none would believe it. Xemnas wanted to see if it was true so he forced them in volunteering._

_Axel promptly teleported out because he believed what Lexen said, he saw her do them on some poor Heartless._

_Saïx was curious enough to volunteer and Lexen was rather 'glad'. She summoned her whip and warned,_

"_This might hurt if you move." Saïx almost regret it and watched as the whip came straight at his head and recoiled. He was left standing there with a blank face and Lexen holding something in her head._

"_Hmmm, interesting," she said looking at the memories in her hand. Instead of the regular orb, it was in the form of a blue wolf with a fleshy 'x' on its face._

"_As you can see, this is Saïx's memory. Usually it's in the form of an orb but if your memory is strong enough it can take on a shape of it's own."_

_The wolf prompted a growled at her before she started to blow on it. It began to turn into blue dust and it returned to its original master. Saïx shook his head in dizziness as Lexen noted,_

"_Since you people don't have hearts, you won't die every time I attack you with a 'Memory wipe'. If you _did_ have hearts; Saïx here would be on the floor dead and limp."_

_---_

"Would you please turn around, so not to see my face?" she asked. Zexion reluctantly turned around as she removed her mask. She placed two fingers on her scared forehead and slowly pulled them away. Following the fingers was a trail of silver dust that slowly formed into an orb in the palm of her hand. She quickly placed her mask on again and said,

"You can turn around now." He turned quickly and took the orb from her hand. He looked at the silvery dust that flowed inside the orb and turned it around in his hands. A question popped up in his head and asked her,

"What would happen if I try to break the orb? Would the memory be destroyed then?"

"No," she answered. "Memories can never, by what I have tested, be destroyed. No matter how hard you try to destroy the shards, it will just reform and still have the same property as it was before you destroy the orb. If you forget a memory, it's just lost in your heart or in the back of your head."

Zexion rubbed his chin in wonder and squeezed the orb in his hand hard. The orb broke and the shards fell to the ground. Then, the shards turned into a silvery dust and began to form back into an orb. Zexion bent down to pick the orb up and was even more curious about it than usual.

"Zexion?"

"Yes Lexen?" he replied. She hesitated to say the next.

"… If it was possible… could you see if you could retrieve some memories of mine that have been lost?"

After Lexen's speech about memories, he thought that she knew her past well and clear.

"I heard from the others that you helped them remember the rest of their past. I was wondering if you could do the same with me."

She sounded… hesitant from her usual confidence and cockiness. Zexion was almost alienated by her question and he agreed. He gave back the orb and it returned to its owner.

Zexion lead Lexen to a cut off room that only held two chairs. Lexen sat on one immediately and waited for Zexion.

"Usually the other members would like physical contact to help them remember but you…" started Zexion and she finished his sentence with, "I would rather have a mental contact than anything else, for personal reasons."

Zexion nodded and got straight to the session.

"Do you remember any bits or pieces of your past?" he asked and Lexen looked around in her head to find it. She found a blue sky that she barely grasps onto and a gray city. It appeared in Zexion's head and he closed his eyes.

The area around the room began to change and the walls melted off like liquid. It changed into the peaceful image of blue skies and an open field view on a cliff. Lexen stood from her chair, which was a rock now, and looked around. She let the image around her sink in before saying something.

"There was a city right there in the middle of the field," she said and the city faded into the field.

"This is your world?" Zexion asked and looked around. He was expecting something else that would show more of this enigma person that lived within their castle and only saw a peaceful world that looked uninhabited.

Memories slowly sunk into Lexen's head and she remembered the name of the city and it's inhabitance.

"The city was called Midgar…" she mumbled that Zexion could barely catch it. "I think I was inside a building. All I saw was white… and this man." She stopped a moment to brainstorm on the thought.

"His hair was oily and in a low, flimsy ponytail. His face was in a smirk that screamed out 'man scientist'. I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this man…"

Suddenly they were sent from the cliff to the inside of a building. It was white. Everything was white and silver. Lexen felt a surge of fear strike her body as she looks around the memory. There was blood on tools used for surgery. They didn't make her feel any better as she heard a scream from the end of the hallway.

Her body shook with fear as the scream continued. Zexion was oblivious to what was happening and looked at the enigma person that was falling apart before his eyes. Thought he didn't hear it, Lexen could hear an evil laugh in her head. The laugh mixed in with the screams of people down the hall and she fell to her knees.

"Make it stop," she began with a whisper. "Make it stop. Please make it stop." The memory was driving her crazy now and she stood again. She beginning to scream herself and was gripping her head as if she was about to rip it off.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" she screamed and Zexion thought of one thing he could only do. Before he knew it, he wrapped his arms around the equally tall person and she stopped screaming and shivering. The memory melted back to the calm cliff that loomed over the desert and the birds began to chirp again.

"Zexion…" Zexion looked up and saw Lexen perfectly find and probably mortified.

"Let's not speak of this ever again. Be lucky that this room is sound-proof or I would've gone out and done a killing spree," she said almost threatening him. Zexion immediately let go of her and the memory melted away from the walls, returning to its very plain, white walls.

She headed toward the door of the lab, grabbing her journal on the way, and never spoke of what had happened in that room ever again.

* * *

Anyone a fan of Final Fantasy VII would know what had happened. And do you remember earlier in the story when Xehanort said that there was this weird gray stuff on Lexen's arm? If you also watched the movie then you would too know what was that and now hypothesis on what she was as a Somebody. 

R&R!! See you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16: Soul

Holy cow, I'm alive! I'm alivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvve!!

Lexen: Of course you are. You've just been occupied by your human things while away from the computer.

Be quiet. You know what I mean. Anyways, I'm back and the reasons for my absence are:

One: This particular chapter introduces something that was very hard for me to explain.

Two: School and summer homework no likey me.

Three: My room got filled with writer's blocks.

Four: …. Uh…. There is no four.

So lets stop my ranting and on with the story! ZEXION!

Zexion: ShadedHope does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in the game. Lexen is of her own creation and shouldn't be used without permission.

TO THE STORY AND AWAY!! –Flies off into the distance and hits and airplane-

* * *

Lexen spoke to them again. The Chasers that promised her to return her home if she did something for them to Xemnas. She stayed in her room as she spoke into the air as if someone was there with her.

_How's the mission going?_

"I still need to get close to him, get his ready for the future, and show him his memories."

_**How long are you planning to wait? This is something serious. You saw those memories and we need Master-**_

"Don't say it. You've told me a thousand times that you need him in the past and future but it's harder than you think," she growled into the air.

_But you do understand how important this is. Correct?_

"Yes I understand, Ven. But how can you be certain that my giving his memories back will revive the other that is inside him?" she asked into the air. It was silent for a moment and nothing happened for a moment.

_**We don't know if it will work, but we must try at least.**_

Lexen sighed. She knew these people by 'heart' and mind. They have been telling her about themselves and she constantly asks why they tell her. So she already knows the situation with her and Xemnas.

'_Because, we can trust you'_ were the words they told her. She rose from her bed, grabbed her mask, and strolled out of the room in one swoop.

_Someday, those Chasers are going to die a horrible death_, she thought as she walked toward the Proof of Existence.

--

She was standing in the middle of the room looking at all the gravestones that were currently around. Demyx's was newly made and she was told that a new member would be coming in soon. Where all the rest of the members were suppose to be were now blank spaces that were not built yet.

Vexen has once asked her if she wanted one of her own, but she turned it down knowing that she wouldn't be in this time any longer. She slipped her hand into her pocket and felt an orb in her pocket.

_Superior's_, she thought and wondered if she should do it now and get it over with, or wait until the time was right. Being pulled between time and a mission was something not in her specialty. She then chose to wait until the right time and walked up to the Alter of Naught.

While on the way, she met with Xaldin and told her that they were assigned a mission.

"A mission? I thought I wasn't a member of the Organization?" she said taunting him. Xaldin was silent and told her again that they were on a mission. She sighed and opened a portal to the world they were assigned to.

Lexen appeared in Twilight Town next to Xaldin. She remembered the place well.

_Where all Nobodies are born and made_, she thought and remembered about the Haunted Mansion.

"I'm gong to take a guess and say that we're getting another member, But why me and not Xigbar?" she asked because Xigbar was the one who usually went with Xaldin.

"Xigbar is at Neverland dealing with some Heartless," he replied and pulled up his hood. Lexen took his example and headed towards the Haunted Mansion to see if the new Nobody was there and not wandering around the world. Before they entered into the hole in the wall, a group of kids came running past them, laughing and giggling as they chased each other.

"It's sad isn't it?" asked Lexen. "Huh?" replied Xaldin.

"It's sad that these children are happy and joyful, but sooner or later they will learn that their planet is just a safe haven for creatures like us."

Xaldin never looked at Twilight Town like that, but then again. Lexen was the one who always knew more than usual. The two entered through the hole in the wall and was now inside a small forest like area. They continued to walk through the area until they encountered with a man.

He was around his early twenties, had blond hair, complete with a goatee. He was blue eyed and was as clueless as all Nobodies who are just born. The only thing was that he was unconscious on the floor before them. Xaldin was silent about this while Lexen shook her head.

"This Nobody is going to be such a fun member," she said as she remembered her poker games with this particular Nobody and his fights she had with him. Xaldin didn't understand a thing she said and walked over to the tenth member of the Organization.

"Xemnas should know his name, unless you do Lexen?" asked Xaldin, who was about to open a portal. Lexen smiled under her mask and shook her head.

"Not a clue," she lied and Xaldin opened a portal to The World That Never Was. Xaldin shook his head once more at her.

"I'll never understand that woman."

--

At The Castle That Never Was, the Organization were discussing on the building of the portals in the Proof of Existence.

"The rate of the Nobodies is increasing rapidly. I estimate that we will have thirteen members in about two months if we continue to have two members join at this pace," reported Vexen.

Lexen was sitting in one of the empty thrones in the council room. She enjoyed listening to what her organization discussed and solved before she was even born. It made her understand further into the mind of the man she looked up to.

"Then there is our plan of regaining our hearts. If the Nobodies are reproducing more, then Heartless must be at the same population as us," added Xigbar. The meeting drawled on for a long time before it ended and everyone was dismissed. Lexen was about to portal out when Vexen stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Lexen, the Elders have been discussing for a long time. Since you have been here for quite awhile, we were wondering…"

"Yes Vexen?" Lexen tried to encourage him.

"We were wondering if you would like a portal of your own."

"No," she immediately answered. A portal created for her at this time would throw both her and the Chasers plan into oblivion.

"No," she answered again with a softer voice. "Why would you create a portal for me when I haven't even established a solid alliance with this organization? I could have a different plan in my head and possible destroy your entire organization and all of your work you have worked so hard for both alive and now."

"You haven't done anything that bothers the Superior, so we only assume that you would have a prefect alliance with us."

_Now's my chance I've been waiting for_, she thought and asked,

"Vexen, out of topic but do you have any information about me?"

"Yes I do in fact."

"Destroy it."

"What!" Vexen exclaimed. "After all that hard work trying to get Data on you since you barely come out and you don't go on missions with us."

"If you care about that Data so much, then place it in a safe within the castle's mainframe. That should be safe enough unless you also want codes to guard it," suggested Lexen. Vexen stared down at the shorter masked Nobody.

"Fine, if that is what you wish you have my approval on it. Sometimes I wonder why I give into a Nobody like you," he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"You'll know later in your life," Lexen cooed. She opened a portal and escaped before Vexen could ask her what that supposes to mean.

_You'll understand Vexen. You did say that I was a good persuader even if I'm not trying_, she thought. She reappeared inside the large training room inside the castle.

It was a very large circular room. It was as tall as the counseling room and had enough space to have each of the members of the Organization fight in here and still have enough room to move around. It's metallic, white walls were covered in scratches, burnt marks, bullet holes, and many dents from its time with the organization's sparring days. Lexen remembers her days training in this room for endless hours until she was panting with breath and needed to rest for many minutes before returning to her training. She could almost see herself training with the famous Berserker of the Organization while she was still learning her element and her weapon.

"The memories that will soon live here," Lexen said aloud to no one. She brushed a hand over a rather large cut in the wall (looked like Lexaeus's work) and her sensitive ears picked up a portal opening up behind her.

"Well, not the kind of place I would find you in," Xaldin called out. Lexen turned and smiled, though the Lancer couldn't see it.

"Hello Xaldin, a pleasure to see you here today."

"A pleasure indeed," he replied to her. "Tell me, why are you here?"

"Same reason everyone else in this castle is in here." Lexen summoned her whip and was staring at the Lancer.

"Hmm, a little sparring, eh? I guess that would be fine as long as you don't rip out my memories."

"Hey, it's my fighting style. Steal and hit that's my way," she grinned. Xaldin smirked and began to summon his weapons. Lexen took a stance and waited for the winds of the lances to pass over them.

"Xaldin, how about we fight like it's the real thing! If it gets out of hand we stop!" suggested Lexen.

"Your death," Xaldin called back and his lances were soon found around the room. Lexen managed to dodge a few and had a failed attempted to remove a memory. This was her first time fighting Xaldin; she had some experience on how he moves or what she should remove from his mind when she gets a chance to steal something. Still, she didn't have much knowledge on how to fight the Lancer.

_Why must I make such bold attempts? _Lexen thought while barely dodging a lance. Xaldin had his wind shield around him; it was so powerful that her whip couldn't even penetrate it. She then kneed down and began to build up strength for her next attack. Xaldin, always the swift one with his many lances, sent half of his lances at her.

_That's my cue_, she thought and made a mad dash at him. She had to jump over a few lances, but she wanted that as she was found above Xaldin in no time. With her whip now straight and turned into a small spear shaped weapon. Gravity took its toll and she began to plummet down, straight for the weak point in Xaldin's shield.

He quickly summoned his lances to block the attack, but did little different. The whip had fallen between the lances and penetrated his defenses. It had cut into his shoulder and she quickly jumped off him and landed at a safe distance away from him.

Xaldin growled at the pain in his shoulder. It wasn't too painful but it was pretty annoying. He called back his lances and combined them to create a staff.

"Beware the face of despair!" Xaldin called out and spun his staff. It was very long as Lexen was taken by surprised and got a large amount of scratches on her body. She only shook it off, but it left her more worried around his range.

"Remember, this is only sparring. I don't want to kill you," she called out to him. Apparently he didn't catch it or didn't bother listening because he then blast a large gust of wind at her, making her fly through the air into the wall behind her. The sound of a blade cutting through the air gave her a warning to dodge. Two lances imbedded themselves to the wall, two feet from lobbing her head off her shoulders.

Three more came her way and she had to roll out of the way to avoid major injuries. She didn't notice the lance that was coming behind her head. When she did turn to see what was behind her, the lance was at full speed, nonstop for her. Eyes filled with what seemed like terror, she sat there paralyzed and waited for possible death.

Darkness was the first thing Xaldin smelled after he threw the lance at Lexen's head. The smell was so immense, he covered his nose with his arm to try and stop it. His lances were now stiff in the air as the room filled with the scent of uncontrolled Darkness. He heard a clatter in the direction where Lexen was standing and eyes were filled with shock.

Tendrils of Darkness seeped off her as if she was just a newborn fresh from the Darkness. Her hair was bright silver that seemed to melt into the wall behind her. Her hair was covering her face and was panting hard. After minutes of silence, she looked up and a wicked grin showed on her face. Peridot eyes zoomed onto him while he felt a sensation he had almost forgotten.

Fear.

Of course, he reacted when the creature before him began to advance. Fear could not paralyze him, but it did startle him. He dodged a swipe of her hand that was very close to his head. Calling back all his lances, he places them around him in a circular fashion and threw them towards her. A feeling of intrusion came from the back of his head while the lances attacked her. He then saw Lexen, or what ever the creature was, _grab_ one of his lances and _threw_ it at him.

The rest of his lances had pinned her into a wall but the last one was barely under his control and could only veer it off to the side. The Lancer looked over to the creature while it thrashed in his grip.

"_Die you pitiful excuse for a Nobody!"_

The fact that there was no true sound didn't surprise Xaldin. It was that this particular language was coming from this _Nobody_. The lesser Nobodies that were controlled by them were always whispering information in their voiceless language. Everyone could understand them but could speak it. This Nobody or creature before him spoke to him in the voiceless language.

Portals began to open and then five other founders of the Organization entered into the room.

"What happened?" was the question. A roar caught their attention as all eyes. Xemnas exited the group of Nobodies and examined Lexen. The creature before him was still struggling against the lances, but was also leering at him.

"Xaldin," Xemnas called out.

"Yes?" Xaldin replied.

"What exact events caused this woman to be this monster?" he asked causally as if it was just the weather they were speaking of.

"We were sparring and she requested we have it as if it were a real fight. I gave her what she wanted and I assume she didn't expect it. A lance was going for her head that I was going to stop, but then she turned into this… thing," Xaldin hesitated on what to call Lexen.

Xemnas nodded as he examined Lexen. The creature tried once more to escape the lances, but only received the sound stretching leather. The Superior then got a curious thought and placed a hand on top of her head. A blue glow surrounded his hand and he activated something within Lexen.

He eyes contracted as Xemnas manipulated the mind of Lexen. Her body began to twitch as she struggled more against the lances.

"_Don't make me go back! I need this body, I need to be free!"_ the creature cried out before its head bowed. Lexen's hair turned back to jet black and her face revealed her scars. Xaldin called back his lances, the smell of darkness gone, and her limp body fell to the ground.

Lexen was conscious enough to try and cover her face with her hand before she gazed up blindly to Xemnas.

_What just happened?_ she thought before blacking out completely. As she went unconscious; two gears clicked in Xemnas's head upon examining her.

"We can use her," Xemnas said. The other members looked over to their superior.

"We know that the Keyblade is a powerful weapon. If we were to tame the creature inside this woman, then we will have a weapon to use against the Keyblade wielder if he does anything 'reckless.'"

Whispers echoed between the founders and Xemnas silenced them.

"Xaldin, send her to her quarters. She needs some rest," Xemnas ordered eyes still on Lexen. Xaldin quickly made his way to her and picked her body up. He then teleported to her room, leaving her mask on the training rooms floor.

"Lord Xemnas?" Vexen spoke out uncertainly. Xemnas picked up the mask dropped by Lexen and looked over to IV.

"If I may, our guest has a power that is uncontrollable. I fear that she is here to eliminate us before our plans arise. I suggest we dispose of her immediately."

"No."

"What?"

"It is obvious that Lexen has power that is uncontrollable by her alone. I can control it," starts Xemnas. "She told us that the Keyblade Master that is to come to us could save us, or destroy us. If that is to come, then we have something to…_ discipline_ him."

Whispers broke out between the founders and Xemnas silenced them again.

"IV," called the superior to the scientist.

"Yes Xemnas?"

"When she recovers from her condition, I want you to take her to the chamber. That will be a secure place to train her while keeping this a secret from the rest of the Organization. Be sure to learn how to summon this creature inside our guest and its thoughts," he ordered. Vexen muttered a 'yes, sir' before he and the rest of the founders left the training room.

* * *

So uh… yeah. What is this crazy transformation that has placed its home in our beloved Lexen's mind?

Find out next chapter! R&R please! Or I'll sick this monster on you all!

Monster: _I'll kill you all!_

ShadedHope


	17. Authors Note

Nope, not a chapter you guys are waiting for (if I have any anymore)

To any still watching this or even looking at this thing, I have decided to completely revise this entire story. I am very unhappy with it and I absolutly hate the writing. I have gotten better and I didn't even have a plot for this thing anyways. I keep this up for all to see and I will get to rewriting this the story in some time.

Do not expect it to be soon as I will be posting up the chapters from now on wheneven I feel like it. Thank you all for watching me and I do hope you are still around. Later~!

~ShadedHope


End file.
